gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNZ-005 Garazzo
GNZ-005 Garazzo (aka Garazzo), is a Innovators' MS in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The units are piloted by Bring Stabity and Hiling Care. Technology & Combat Characteristics Garazzo is designed to be a melee-type MS, possessing superior mobility, strength, and speed; capabilities that exceed those of A-Laws' GN-X MS units and highly formidable against CB's Gundams; Garazzo possesses enough physical power to subdue a Gundam. Garazzo has a similar appearance to Gadessa, retaining much of the frame while having spikes to the head, shoulders, knuckles, and a large shield built onto its left shoulder. Its shoulder-shield can slide open to generate a GN Field, capable of deflecting and shielding against CB's particle weaponry. Its armament includes beam claws, stored inside the fingers of its hands, which can be combined into two beam sabers; its beam saber hands have enough power to slice through 00 Gundam's GN Sword IIs.. For long distance missions, Garazzo has a optional GN Booster that can connect to its legs and increase its speed. Garazzo also has an improved version of the GN Drive Tau that can rival the performance of a Celestial Being GN Drive. There is a Gundam face hidden behind its face armor and a third camera line sensor is located on its head. Near the end of the war against Celestial Being, Garazzo was equipped with its own Trans-Am System, of which its design was copied from Celestial Being via espionage. Armaments GN Beam Claw A curssory inspection shows that a Garazzo's fingers are almost twice the size of a Gadessa's; which houses a beam saber in each fingertip. The five beam saber blades can either be used individually for a clawing attack, or can be combined into one larger, more powerful blade. Powerful enough to cut through the GN Sword II when used by 00 GundamGundam 00 Season 2 Episode 10. GN Cutter/ GN Spike The fins mounted on Garazzo's arms can emit GN Field on the surface, using them as close combat weapons. The spikes mounted on Garazzo's shoulder and knuckles can be used in the same way too. These weapons can be used instantly without preparation time, useful in real combatHG 1/144 Gadessa manualHG 1/144 Garazzo manual. GN Vulcan System Features GN Field A defense system built based on Gundam Virtue's data. The left epaulet slides out to expose the field emitter array. This ability is very useful because of its high resistance to physical bullets and beam attacks, however it also consumes large amount of GN Particles when used. Due to this and the fact that the Garazzo is powered by a GN Drive Tau, the number of times it can be used is limited. Its even been demonstrated to be able withstand powerful direct hits from Seravee's GN Bazooka II as well as the beam cannons onboard the Ptolemaios II. Trans-Am System The Garazzo was later equipped with the Trans-Am System, of which the data was stolen from Celestial Being by Anew ReturnerHG 1/144 Hilling Care's Garazzo manual. However, unlike the true GN Drives, the GN Drive Tau is destroyed after the use of Trans-AmDX Mechanics March 09 IssueHG 1/144 Susanowo Mode manual; leaving the mobile suit without the ability to generate new GN Particles. Because of this, Trans-Am System on GN Drive Tau mobile suits are programmed to stop before the total depletion of GN Particles from the GN Condensers; and leaving the remainder supply for the purpose of retreating. History The Garazzo first appeared on Episode 10 and caught up to the Ptolemaios 2 using an optional GN thruster. It fights 00 and manages to overwhelm it. The Garazzo retreats after Cherudium and Ptolemaios 2 started to fire at it. When the A-Laws contingent ambushes Celestial Being's asteroid base at Lagrange 3, Garazzo physically overpowers Seravee Gundam before going against the 00. The Garazzo was destroyed by 00 Raiser in Trans-Am mode, however, Bring Stability survived and escaped via the rear mounted escape pod that contains Garazzo's GN Drive Tau. Bring pilots a second Garazzo in episode 14, but the unit is destroyed and Bring is killed as a result of the team effort by Seravee and the hidden Seraphim Gundam. In episode 19 a grey colored Garazzo was piloted by Hiling Care and was severly damaged or otherwise damaged by the 00 Raiser. Although Hiling is not shown to have escaped in an escape pod, she does survive the attack. In episode 20, Hiling pilots yet another Garazzo along with Revive/Gadessa under the objective of stealing 00 Gundam yet both Garazzo and Gadessa are instantly destroyed by 00 Raiser. Both Hiling and Revive escape via the escape pods. Garazzo had the Trans-Am system installed and was used to take out the Seravee with help from Revive/Gadessa. In episode 25, Hiling Care's Garazzo was destroyed (resulting in Hilling's death) by Arios Gundam and the joint effort of Allelujah and Hallelujah. Pics Gallery 78233-gundam_00_second_season___19___large_07.jpg Notes References External Links *Garazzo on Wikipedia *Garazzo on MAHQ